Baubo Crew
by Luncida Black
Summary: In a time where 2nd life is old and 8th life is all the rage, OCD is Cool, and Greek Gods are the only thing people talk about, one group of freinds have to solve a murder mystery. They think its plain until one fact comes in and twists everything up.
1. Chapter 1

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

Tuesday. 6:39 a.m.

I was still asleep in my bed. It was a beautiful dream, filled with death and destruction. Blood stained the grass I walked on. Screams were carried in the wind that blew my black cloak out. Bits of many men's insides flicked off the tip of the cursed sword made especially for me.

I walked over to where my friends had made camp. "And she lives! What took you so long?" exclaimed The Blue Witch. She wasn't one for fighting, preferring to stay back at camp and make protective charms and create force fields around us while the battle is going on. She usually pretends that we're going to a party instead of killing people, since she didn't like parties either.

"Sorry, there were some people Hydrangea forgot." I stuck my tongue out at Hydrangea as I said this. She was the trapper in our group. She goes out in the field while I'm killing everyone and lays traps so survivors (the very few ones) can't get out.

"It's Lady Hydrangea! Plus, this guy was bleeding so much that the delicious aroma controlled me!" She defended herself.

Suddenly SilverWolf looked up. "Ya'll, do not start talking about that!" SilverWolf hates blood plus the fact Hydi (Lady Hydrangea is way too long!) and I love the taste of it (NO! WE ARE NOT VAMPIRES!) He joined us because he could cook and we were hungry. He also does not like violence at all.

I ignored him and continued talking to Hydi. "That's why I keep my mouth shut and wear the nose plugs." Hydi shuddered.

"I hate those nose plugs! They ruin my sense of smell!" She complained. I gave her a "no-duh!" look.

"That's what they're supposed to do!" Leprechaun yelled. Ginger (Leprechaun have red hair and she has red hair…get it?) is also a blood-lover, so she came up with the nose plugs so she wouldn't want to go into the battle. She is our Inventor and our Mender. She stays off the field, seeing how she can't fight worth crap.

Hydi and Leprechaun went on fighting as usual. I went to sit next to MaggotPie. She is the most innocent-looking in our group, but the most dangerous. Maggie (Don't ask me why she chose MaggotPie, but I refuse to repeat it more than necessary) was a Necromancer, but not the stereotypical kind. She doesn't go off to graveyards and rise zombies. Instead, she outlines the shape of men with leaves in the mud and then chants an incantation that brings soulless slaves into action, ready to obey their master's will.

After chatting with her for a few seconds, MoonHunter came along, carrying a deer on his shoulders. Hunter (I don't think I need to explain this one) is our archer and hunter. Everyone cheered at the size of the buck. It meant we were going to have a yummy stew tonight!

After depositing the deer with Wolfie (SilverWolf), who continued to cut it up for the stew, Hunter sat in between me and B.W. (The Blue Witch). "So, when are we leaving?" He asked.

Before B.W. or I could answer, Maggie jumped in. "Must you ask this after every battle? You know we don't leave until 24 hours has passed."

"Yes, I do know that but no one has even told me why." He continued, as usual. Sighing, I leaned back so they could bicker over me. B.W. was grinning at me.

"Wow. If an outsider were to look at us, they would think we didn't get along at all." She stated. I looked around the campsite; Hunter fighting with Maggie, Hydi and Ginger having a word duel with Wolfie yelled at them to shut up.

"Hey! Where is your other arm?" I jokingly asked B.W. I was referring to her twin sister, LadyBug. We already had one Mage (B.W.) but she was purely defense, so we needed a mage with offence skills to knock down castle walls. That's where Buggy (We have two Ladies and two insects. Odd.) comes in.

"Ha-ha. She went off to practice her…skills." B.W. ended lamely. She didn't like referring to her sister's powers as magic. I nodded then dropped the subject…at least until it forced itself up again; from the forest sounded a reverberating boom. Everyone instantly shut up.

In a single movement, we all stood up and ran towards the sound in perfect formation. That outsider previously mentioned would realize their previous assumption was wrong. We all got along perfectly. There was a reason we eight could never be beaten, even by an army of 1,000,000.

Soon we reached the riverside. We saw Buggy getting up and rubbing her head. B.W. ran over. "What happened?" Her voice was laced with worry. (She was older then her by twelve minutes.)

"Nothing. I was practicing my bombs when one fell short and the blast knocked me off my feet." She explained. I looked up in the sky and saw several smoke plumes slowly rising in the air. One was considerably closer, while another one was miles off. "Wow! You got some real distance on that one!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

It worked. She grinned and said "Thanks!"

Once we were sure Buggy was all right, we headed back to the camp at a more relaxed pace, but the moment of danger started my thinking.

Even though we were kids, I was the only one at 13 while the rest were 14 and 15. Yet, we were the best fighters in the realm. We could outscore the best one in our respective skill easily. Plus, we worked for the King. We loved the King and the kingdom and we would give our lives to protect them. And that just might be the price.

Our King, King Charles, is kind and fair. He is the best King anyone could hope for. He recognized our talents when we were all toddlers. Oddly, the king took us in, trained us, and then sent us on our first mission when our ages ranged from 8-10. We slowly started replacing his army, making the people happy.

Even though he was a just King, he still had enemies. Neighboring countries feel he has too much power and attack. The King sends us, and we get there in two days, max. B.W. plans strategy and protects us; Maggie uses her mud slaves to get them to an empty field; Buggy knocks down the walls; I start killing people; Hydi sets up traps with Hunter covering her; and Wolfie replenishes our energy with his food.

It was an efficient system, and no matter how hard the warring countries tried, no one could beat us. We've only had on injury, and that was when Hydi pushed me out of a tree the first time I called her Hydi and broke my leg.

Eventually we got back to the camp and enjoyed our meal, everyone talking at once and yelling to be heard. Our conversation eventually turned to our one friend who wasn't with us.

"I hope Star becomes queen when the King steps down, not the Prince," stated B.W. Everyone nodded in agreement. The Prince was a foul person, but he wasn't always. He wouldn't have been picked as the Prince and the King's "son" if he hadn't been.

The person next in line for the crown is our friend, Star. Right now, she is the King's "niece" and his scripter. She is a very gentle person out of nature, so she wouldn't have been able to come with us on the missions. Instead she is the one that tells us where armies are raising up and she sends us out to stop them.

We all live in the center town of Zeus, where the King's castle is located. All of the towns were named after Greek Gods or Goddesses. Out of the 15 towns in this world, the King rules over 10—Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Artemis, and Nike—but one of them—Nemesis—is unpopulated because it is mostly impossible to get over the mountains that surrounds it. But the towns we don't rule over—Hera, Aris, and Hades—are peaceful with the King.

"Well, we don't know whether or not the Prince will stay horrendous when he accepts the role of King." I added, not really thinking what was coming out of my mouth. The rest of the group stared at me in shock. Then, all at the same time, they broke out into the creepiest grins in the whole world.

"You liiiiiiiiike him!" Maggie started chanting, encouraging the rest to join in. I hid my burning face in my hands, wishing I hadn't said anything. I looked to the sky praying that lightning would hit me when I noticed it was dark; time to go to "sleep" as we call it. I stood up and looked at them all.

"Well, would you look at the time? I guess I should 'sleep' now!" I stated in a fake cheesy voice. I accessed the mental menu we all had and picked the option of "Log-Out." The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by my alarm in my room, laying on my bed, and wearing my pajamas. It was time to face another day in the Real Life world.


	2. Chapter 2

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

"MwahahaMwahahaMwahaha!" I awoke to the evil laughter. I groaned and raised a sleepy hand to my face, pushing off the helmet. I turned my head and opened my eyes to my dark room. On my bedside table was my alarm/clock/radio skull. Usually its eye sockets displayed the time, a.m. or p.m., and which radio station I'm listening to. But now, its eyes read "WAKE UP!" and its jaw was moving up and down with the speaker emitting the noise.  
I reached over and jabbed the two gel screens in its eye sockets. It shut up, then displayed the time as 6:40 a.m. I groaned again, then sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I fumbled out of my bed and found the light switch. I flicked it on and blinked my eyes as the 80 watt bulbs flickered to life. In the sudden brightness I looked around the room.  
My walls, ceiling, and rugs were black with a deep purple trim. The floors were black hardwood with silver grain. I had a window seat, three bookcases, an entertainment center, lounge chair, seating area, desk, a humungous bed, and a night stand. All the wood was black, accents were deep purple, and had silver everywhere else. Those were my colors.  
Scratching my head, I walked through the giant closet to the even bigger bathroom. I got ready for school on auto-pilot, then went to my closet and pulled on some clothes. I didn't even realized what I had put on until I turned to the closet door to leave and saw my reflection in the full body mirror.  
I had bright red hair and death-pale skin. My red irises shone in contrast to the white around it (when I finally stopped wearing glasses I got tinted contacts) and my all black uniform made me look even more Gothic. It didn't help that I was wearing a red armband around my…well…arm. It signified me as a 9th year at the school I go to, The Zenith Learning Academy.  
I came out of the closet (ha-ha. We all get it. Move on) and glanced at my bed. My covers were thrown to the side and my "DreamGamer" was almost falling off. I rushed over and placed it on my nightstand. I didn't feel like wasting hundreds of dollars for the most elite version of the system. Looking at the console reminded me of the night before.  
Every night when I go to sleep, I put on the DreamGamer. I am then teleported to 8th Life. It started out as 2nd Life, therefore that is the name of the company, but 30 years after it was released, 3rd Life came out. It was twice as big and realistic as 2nd Life so it became all the rage. This was similar to the transitions to 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th Lives.  
8th Life is the newest one. It started out as uncivilized but eventually more and more people came and we needed some order. The Creator set up a game to see who would be able to be the King of 8th Life. One man failed every test, yet didn't give up. He was the first King, and the King we have now.  
He then picked a player to be his "son" to inherit the throne when he stepped down. But, should the Prince not be able to be there every night or the country rebelled against him, the King picked someone else to be his "niece." That's our friend, Star.  
Another thing that changed was geography. The fashion that is "in" right now is OCD. The Creator literally made a perfect square and said, "Here you go." Except, for some unknown reason, the Creator made part of the land inaccessible because of the mountains. Nobody can pass them. The King came and made every country named after a Greek god or goddess. Even some groups followed his example and named their groups the same way. We did. We are the Baubo Crew, Baubo being the Greek goddess of Humor.  
Speaking of Baubo, that is also the name of our Real Life Hall. I was pulled out of my trance and looked at my Skull Clock. 7:00 a.m. I needed to get going!  
My school is a special school. It's for kids of the famous and rich. You get sent here at the age of five and placed in a dorm with nine other people. Then, you stay here until you graduate college at the age of 18. You can leave during breaks and weekends but all the kids really do, if they even leave, is go to beach or ski houses with friends. Very few even know their parents at all.  
Our group is an exception to the rest. For every stereotype at this school, at least one person contradicts it. Even the rule that every hall must have ten students living in it is broken here.  
We started out with nine people. Everyone was five, except me. I was four. There was me—Zoey/Gothica—Carina (B.W.), Twinkle (Star), Sabrina (Buggy), Brittany (Maggie), Charlie (Wolfie), Jacob (Hunter), Karen (Hydi) and Isabelle. But one morning in our 2nd year, only eight of us woke up. Isabelle was found dead in her bed, the only person ever to die at Zenith. The police never found out who did it and the doctors never found out how. The weird thing was that: once they took her DreamGamer helmet off, her eyes were brown. Her eyes were only brown in 8th Life. In Real Life, her eyes were the most beautiful blue in the world. The eyes never changed back.  
The next day, her family came and took all her stuff. The next week was the funeral. The members of the Baubo Hall were the only ones to speak. Her family wasn't there. The next day we were introduced to our new member, Robin (Ginger).  
Ding! The sound ripped me from my thoughts. Somehow I had made it to the elevator without noticing. I shook my head and walked into the elevator, open and empty. I pressed the button for the second floor, then looked at my watch. 7:06 a.m.  
The morning assembly started at 8:30 a.m., and then the first bell rings at 9. The tardy bell is five minutes later, signifying that you should be in class. 10:00 a.m. is second block, 11:00 is third, 12:00 is lunch, 1:00 is forth, 2:00 is fifth, and 3:00 is when afterschool activities start.  
Also, there are two days but no separate semesters. They are called A days and B days. On A days, first block is math but on B days it's Language Arts. Plus, you stay with your Hall until forth block, the first block after lunch. In each class you have another Hall, but they are different with each Block and day. It's confusing at first, but we get the hang of it within our first year, even though we couldn't name our Halls until the 4th year so it is Hall 1A and 3G.  
Ding! The elevator broke me out of my trance again as it deposited me on the second floor. I walked into the kitchen/breakfast room to see Twinkle reading a textbook and taking notes while eating. She looked up as I came in.  
"Good morning!" she called, evidently on at least her third cup of coffee.  
I grunted a reply and walked to the buffet bar. I picked up some hot and caffeinated tea and took a big sip. I smiled and turned around. I saw Twinkle smiling at me, knowing what I was doing.  
"Good morning!" I sang and pranced over to the table and put my tea down.  
I went back to the buffet to get my breakfast. I glanced her way, expecting her to be in her silver uniform. The cool thing about Zenith is that everyone must have the same style of clothing (guys wear pants, girls wear skirts) but they can make it any color they want. I chose black; Twinkle chose silver, and so on. But for some reason Twinkle was still in her pajamas. I sat down with my plate just as Twinkle finished hers. I stared at her as she packed up her books. She noticed and looked down at herself.  
"OH! Gosh, I have to hurry! I have to be at the Assembly early just in case the President decides not to come!" she ran out the room with books in hand. Twinkle is the Student Council Vice President, but she might as well be the President. The President, Micheel  
(Mike-eel), is a major jerk-face and only got his spot because of his smoking looks.  
I sighed as I chugged the rest of my tea. I might as well follow Twinkle's lead and get ready myself. I do, after all, have to be on the stage because of my position in Student Council. I forgot what it was called, but all I had to do is write down the names of people who are talking.  
I put my plate in the dirty plate area and went up the stairs to my third floor bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

I sighed as I entered my room. It was so clean it was an eyesore. I told the servants not to clean up in here but they said that they have orders from my parents to make sure my room was in tip-top shape. That is one thing that I hate about this school. They always assume we care about our parents, and that they care about us! Plus they always assume that its "parents" because "if you're rich death doesn't affect you and you'd never get divorced!" I ground my teeth fighting down my temper.

I mumbled to myself as I picked up my iPhone and shoved it in my pocket. I made sure my laptop, black with purple writing on the keys and a purple and silver design on the cover, was charged and put it in it's case. Another good thing about Zenith is that we don't use paper or textbooks. We put it all on a handy-dandy laptop. I sighed, moment of anger forgotten, and grabbed my flash-drive.

On it was the name of every student in the school, their year, their hall, and their seats. I put the flash-drive in a computer and their faces comes up and were they sit. If I see them talking, I click their face and it turns red. I turn the flash-drive over to the school principle then go back to the building until we have to leave for school. Usually I have only 5 minutes but I like to walk with my friends.

I hefted the laptop case over my shoulder and went out the door just to run smack into Carina. She went sprawling and I bounced back into my room, somehow staying on my feet. After a moment of dizziness I walked over to her to help her up. She grasped my had thankfully and brushed off her sky blue uniform.

"Gosh! I keep telling you to walk in the middle of the hallway! And why are you going upstairs, anyway?" I asked.

"I left my laptop in the library." She groggily answered, shifting her own laptop case, with her blue laptop in it, on her shoulder. I stared pointedly at it and she looked down. "Oh. How'd that get there?" She asked.

I smiled at her ditzyness. "I think you need some coffee. I would join you but I have to go. It's already 7:29 and I have to be in the Auditorium by 7:45." I said and waved good-bye, choosing to go down the stairs rather than the elevator.

I flopped down at the breakfast table while the others ate. I turned to Twinkle with pleading eyes. "How? Just tell me, How?" I asked. The table laughed at my pitiful state.

"I'm going to need more than that, Zoey." Twinkle reminded me.

"How in the world do you justify forcing me to join Student Council but not caring that they," here I motioned to the rest of the Boubo Crew, "don't even think about going?" I begged.

"I _offered_ you the job and you accepted it. I don't care whether the rest of the school comes or not, as long as the Student Council is there and on time." She stated. I groaned and looked at my watch. "Plus," she added, "nobody who does come even talks. You only just sit there and fume." Again, the table laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, Karen, Carina, and Robin. You have to walk over early with me so we can talk to Mrs. Batson about our project." I said. Jacob, Charlie, Sabrina, Brittany, and Twinkle laughed even harder at that.

Three minutes later we were out the door and well on our way to the school. We decided to cut through the back way which meant passing behind the Demon Hall. The Demon Hall girls are in our year and they are the biggest bullies in the school. They constantly make fun of the Baubo Hall for being a bunch of outcasts.

"Hopefully they won't be outside." worried Carina. She was the one who was picked on the most because she always used this back road.

"Heh, I doubt it. They were always late to first block last year." I scoffed. Luckily, this year we don't share any of the same classes with them.

Just as the words passed my lips we heard a scream from the alleyway in between the Demon and Chibi Halls. The scream woke up Gothica, Hydi, B.W., and Ginger, and we all ran towards the sound in perfect harmony. We reached the end of the alleyway and saw three tough girls hovering over a cowering girl.

"What did you say, punk?" asked the ring leader. The other two girls chuckled with their arms crossed.

"I said…I said…I said that I didn't have any money." The other girl on the floor whimpered. The ring leader stepped forward and moved as if to strike the girl.

"Leave Melissa alone, Kimberly." I shouted down the shadowy walkway. The leader stopped in her act and turned to face me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Zoey Jenise! And her Crew! What a pleasant surprise. Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" She taunted.

I turned to my friends as she continued her jeering. "Karen, you're a fast runner. Go to the principals' office and tell them what's going on. Robin and Carina, you get Melissa and bring her to the nurse. I'll fight Kimberly." I ordered. They nodded and Karen ran off. "Here, Robin, hold my laptop." I said and handed it over.

"Oh, now your friend is scared is she? Why don't you just follow her example and get out of here?" Kimberly continued. Her gang of two were nodding and saying "yeah" and "that's right" this whole time.

I walked forward signaling Robin and Carina behind my back. _Wait for your cue._ Usually, the "cue" is me delivering a roundhouse kick to her face. But it could be as simple as me making eye contact with them.

I circled around Kimberly until I was between her and Melissa, who was sniffling on the ground. I looked at her as I did and met her thankful eyes. I smiled a smile that said, "I'll get you out of this, you'll be fine."

"Oooh! Protecting the weak! Such power!" Kimberly mocked my pose. I just smiled another smile, less nice, at her and started walking to the side so that Kimberly and her posse will have their back turned to Melissa and my friends.

After much bickering to and fro, Kimberly and Gang were completely oblivious to the other three occupants of the alleyway. I shot a quick look to Carina and Robin and they nodded. I kept Kimberly talking until they were out of sight.

"Well, it was fun talking, but I have to go. See ya!" I called and turned to leave.

"WHERE DID THAT GIRL GO?" Kimberly shrieked once she turned around. Oops. She was too fast. "YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY PREY!" She yelled. I turned shrugging, "Wow, you sound like an obsessed vamp—" then ducked her punch to my face.

"Well, that wasn't necessary!" I said, outraged. Just then one of the thugs tried to kick me in my solar plexus. "Hey! You could have torn out my belly-button ring!" Of course, I don't have one, but hey! "Something tells me you want me to fight back." I remarked just as the second thug tried to knock out my knee. "Okay, then. But don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

Of course the second the principal shows up is the same one I was knocking the last first thug out. "Fighting! No, no, no! You! Yes, you! Come with me right now!" The adult freaked out.

I just smiled, relaxed. "I'm sorry, but I have this, so I don't have to." I pulled out a chain from my skirt. On it was 20 different colored stars. I flipped through them all, which included everything from blue to fish scales, and found a black one. I unhooked it from my chain and tossed it to the school staff member. She caught it and pulled a device from her fanny pack.

She opened it up and placed the star in the nook specially made for that design. She closed it then pressed a button. It whirred then beeped then she looked at the screen. On it was my picture with Karate written on it.

Each color (or design) stood for something that you are allowed to do. The Green star is Musical Arts and it allows its owner to handle school instruments. You get it when you have been in Drama, Chorus, Orchestra, or Band. I am the only person in the whole school to get every single star. Even the President hasn't.

The woman looked at my picture then at me. She nodded to herself and threw the star back at me. "Very well. I'll print you a pass. Go straight to class."

"No need. I have a Poke-a-Dot star." I pulled it out and tossed it to her again. This time was the same and she gave it back. The PD (as I call it) allows you to be late, or even miss, class.

"Well, hurry up. That can be revoked if you use it to much." She advised then turned her attention to the unconscious girls as I walked up to the school building.

Was it seriously only 7:56?


	4. Chapter 4

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

I slugged into Math twenty minutes late. I showed the stern teacher, Mrs. Lee, my PD star but even then she almost didn't let me in. Eventually I got pass and sat at my desk.

The room was set up in two separate groups. On the side with the windows, facing the wall with the door, were 10 desks. That was where the Baubo Hall sat. On the side with the door, facing the side with the windows, were 10 more desks. That was where the Honors Hall sat. In between was a gap wide enough to lie down in. At the back end of the gap was Mrs. Lee's desk that faced the front wall that held the S.M.A.R.T. Board Elite®.

Every Hall had a sworn enemy. It wasn't required, but it just happened that way. The Chibi Hall's was The Demon Hall, even though the Chibi Hall couldn't hold up the fight, so they alliance with us. Our enemy was the Honors Hall. They included every major Student Council member in the 9th Year. We hated their guts. Especially the President.

Anyway….

Today in Math was a review day, so we partnered up with each other to ask questions. I usually paired up with Twinkle because we have the same thought process. I moved my desk around and pulled it up to hers. She smiled at me and we started asking questions, referring to our laptops for examples. We didn't have many so it gave us time to talk.

"Did you notice the empty seat?" She whispered to me. I looked at the empty seat on our side that was always there because our lack of a student. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No," she rolled her eyes, "not that one! Of course you noticed that one. No, the one on the other side of the room."

I turned around in my desk and did a head-count. 9. The Honors Hall has 10 members. I searched the faces and whipped my head around quickly to Twinkle. "HE's not here!" I gasped. He used to be late all the time, and therefore got his PD star taken away. Ever since then he was always early. Twinkle smiled a devilish smile. We both knew what this means. This is his third tardy or absence without explanation or a pass. That means that he will get written up, therefore kicked out of the Student Council, therefore Twinkle will become President.

We both laughed with the glee at him finally going down just as the door opened and he came in. The whole Baubo Hall watched in eager excitement as Mrs. Lee looked up to see him tardy. I really wished I had some popcorn to enjoy the movie. But all Mrs. Lee did was say, "Close the door behind you and get into a pair. We are reviewing today." And looked back down to her papers.

The Baubo Hall tore their eyes away from the President as he smiled smugly and gave his friends high-fives. I could see the anger in their eyes at Mrs. Lee's favoritism but no one that wasn't part of the group could have. We all knew better then to embarrass ourselves by confronting Mrs. Lee and we knew better to let our anger control our actions and give the President the satisfaction of knowing we know he got away. Even so, the muscles in my friends were all strained with anger, their voices tight, and their teeth clenched.

I felt eyes on me and turned around. It was the President smiling at me, just trying to provoke me. Instead I smiled and even did a little girly wave with just my fingers. His face melted into shock then anger as I turned around and faced Twinkle again. She smiled and gave a little shrug as if to say, "Oh well, we'll get him next time."

Soon Math class was over and we all traveled to Science. The teacher was Mrs. Dickerson and we were with the "Gangstah Hall." It wasn't the best name and it didn't fit their personalities at all, but oh well. The class was less of a class then it was a Explore the World type thing. We never used our laptops, preferring to do it as a class on the S.M.A.R.T. Board Elite®. Instead of desks there were gamer chairs that could be moved around in anyway, including out of the way should we do an experiment in the middle of the floor.

Today was a day that Mrs. Dickerson called "Classic Day." She would play classical music as we did one of the oldest experiments in the book. We just put a little spin on it. In the middle of the floor was a tub, specially ordered and unopened, as big as a kiddie swimming pool and three times as tall. It had a lid on it, sealed, protecting the Diet Coke. Mrs. Dickerson had 21 Mentoe-filled grocery bags and 21 plastic ponchos. We all put a poncho on and grabbed a bag. She had us open the Diet Coke and all pour the candies into the tub. The explosion was HUGE! All I can say is I feel bad for the janitors that day.

Next was Home Economics with Mr. Nye as the teacher and the Chibi Hall as our partners. When I came in, Melissa waved to me and offered a seat on her bench next to me. I smiled and accepted the place on the bench and we sat in happy silence. The seat offer was a thank you and the acceptance was the you're welcome. I don't know why, but I just got along like that with her.

One thing I loved about Mr. Nye's class was the almost total freedom. We could do whatever project we wanted, we could pair up and do something together, or we could do a million small things or one giant thing. As long as we have something finished by the end of the year, we pass with 100's. Also, what we make doesn't have to be for his class. I was making tons of bird houses to donate to an art show that would sell them to raise money for a cure. But Melissa was making a miniature city with extreme detail. She even had small wooden people. She was going to enter it into the Art Fair to win the prize of $1,000.00. If she didn't win, I know that thing is rigged.

After Mr. Nye's class was Lunch. We could roam the grounds and eat outside, or go home and eat there, or eat in the cafeteria. We usually go out to the tiny forest on the edge of the campus with our food so we could transform into the true us, the Baubo Crew over the Baubo Hall.

We split up after that and go to our chosen classes. I went to French IV which was taught by Mrs. Shelley and then P.E. which was taught by Coach Taylor. After P.E., the afterschool activities started. I had Mock Trial on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, but seeing it was a Tuesday I had nothing to do so I went to the local dojo that I work at.

I was the youngest black-belt student instructor there and have been for the past four years. Most people didn't take me seriously until I flipped the adult teacher on his back in a real duel. After that I got the respect I deserve. I taught some white belts that were prescribed this class to cool their tempers. I usually teach them seeing as I was prescribed this class as well and that put a certain understanding between us.

Despite the fact that I love karate and wish that the lessons could never end, they do. The students left, even the teacher. I usually close up the dojo at night because of my reluctance to leave. All was quiet in the place and therefore I could think. While I meditated, I thought back to Math Class and the cheater, Micheel. Why in the world could he get away with this stuff?

There is a reason I hate him. I hate him because he hates me. I don't know why, but he always has. He was civil enough to Twinkle, even though she goes against him every year, and the rest of the Baubo Hall even though they support Twinkle. But for some reason he won't even look at me unless it was to rub my face in something stinky he did.

But because he hated me, I hated him. My hatred plus the others pushed Twinkle to fight him every year. That caused him to put all the blame of him actually having to work once in his life on me, therefore he hates me even more. That causes me to hate him more and push Twinkle harder. It just continues in a vicious circle.

But all this thinking of hate was ruining my meditation. I opened my eyes to get up and leave when I saw the lights had been turned off and the sky was dark. I guess I fell asleep in a sitting position. I clambered to my feet and turned to get my bag, facing the mirror as I did so. There, right behind me was a person. I couldn't see his (it was definitely a guy) face but I could tell he was shocked to see me see him. He turned and ran out the room. I grabbed my bag and chased after him.

He had ran outside and down the sidewalk. Despite me caring something and sore from sitting so still for so long, I quickly gained on him. Just as he passed a streetlight he looked back. The face I saw shocked me into a stop. I watched as he ran away from me, me just standing there, my bag dangling from my hand and my mouth open like a fish.

In shock I turned and walked home, ate dinner alone, climbed into the shower, got ready for bed, and put my helmet on. As the medicine in the DreamGamer slowly worked into my pores, making me fall asleep, I kept asking myself the same question over and over.

Why was Micheel watching me sleep in the dojo?


	5. Chapter 5

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

I was still shocked by my encounter with the Student Council President as I traveled into 8th Life. Unlike usual, I didn't transform into Gothica. I stayed Zoey, unloved daughter whose only family is her friends. The girl who loves to do everything at the same time lazing about. The girl who acts like her real family doesn't matter but still grieves her mother's death and her father's negligence. I wasn't Gothica, the girl loved by the King who took role as her father. The girl who kills all who stand in her way and doesn't care where she was as long as she was traveling through the forest with her friends and army.

The rest realized that I was still the Real Life me, and worried. As we ran through the forest, faster than horses, B.W. pulled up beside me.

"What's up? You're not you. I mean you're you, but not you. You know what I mean!" She looked at me with the same worried eyes that the rest were giving me. I looked around and saw that the rest were listening.

"It's nothing. I just got a shock today at the dojo." I spoke loudly, so the others could hear. "I fell asleep while meditating and when I woke up there was a guy in there. He ran and I chased him just to know who he was and why he was being a creeper. But when he looked back to see me gaining on him…I don't know. Maybe I was still tired. But I could've sworn it was The Eel." I used the nickname we gave him because of the pronunciation of his name. It fit his personality as well. Ugly, slimy, and twisted.

The others exchanged looks of shock. "But why would he be watching you? He hates you?" Buggy asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't like this." Announced Maggie. We all instantly stopped and faced her. Maggie had the ability to feel things that aren't sense-able to the rest of us. It was her intuition that got us out of many tight spots. She knows if you're lying to her and she can tell if something, bad or good, is going to happen to us.

"What is it?" Hunter asked, prompting her. Maggie doesn't like her 6th sense so it takes a lot for her to tell us. She said once that it was like someone was whispering in her head.

"Well, I've had a feeling for a while something really bad was going to happen, but I assumed it was the battle. That's why I insisted we all had extra protection." We all nodded, remembering her freaking out. "But when the battle was over, I still had the feeling. I thought that if it was still here today, then I would tell you guys. But then Gothica was acting weird," here she sent a concerned look my way, "so I was distracted. But when she told us that odd news, I felt the…danger…was getting closer and closer with every step. Now I'm worried that something is going to happen at the castle." She concluded.

We all shared scared looks. Maggie has never had a feeling that lasted more than one day. "Well," Wolfie spoke up, "I guess the only thing we can do is continue to the castle and be on our guard." We all nodded at that statement and continued to run, disturbed by the news.

By the time we got to the castle it was noon in the game. We walked in and immediately were brought to see the King. He smiled as we walked in, causing us to automatically smile in response. You could never not smile when you see the King. He hugged and kissed our cheeks one by one. Well, he shook hands with the guys, but they're the minority. I mean, there are 2 guys and 7 girls including Star.

Anyway, after he greeted us he went back to his throne and became all business. "So, how did it go?" He asked in his deep, kingly voice. He always used it when he wasn't being personal. He hated that he has to ask kids to kill others, even if it was just a game.

We all bowed down onto one knee each and lowered our heads. I wouldn't say I was the leader of the group, because I wasn't. If the leader was anybody, it would have been B.W. She was the one that everyone moved to be next to, the one who was the friendliest with the rest. I could have been, but I think I have too many secrets that no one can know.

But despite that, I was the warrior in the group, plus the highest level, so I was the one to speak. "There were no complications Your Highness. All were killed before the day was over. There were no injuries and Hunter leveled up. You shall not hear from them again."

The King smiled at that. "Very well, you shall rise. Prepare for a victory feast in your honor. You all have done well. Congratulations, MoonHunter, for your rise in skill." I winced as he subtlety pointed out my mistake. There are no nicknames when speaking to the King. But he dismissed us and we had to leave.

We were all shown to separate rooms for us to get ready for the feast. I was left in the room with a tub of hot water, a giant purple dress, makeup, and things to doll myself up with. I looked into the mirror before preparing to take the bath. In the mirror a tall girl looked back at me. She had long black hair that was almost flakily straight that was so dark; it almost looked like a deep violet. Her purple irises matched the tint in her hair and stood out against her flawless snow-white skin. She had a stance to her that made her look important, but a rigidness that shows she hated it. No matter where she was, what life she was in, that pose will follow her.

She wore a suit that was close to a wet suit, but it was black. The hems were the same deep violet and she wore a black cape with a silver clasp at her throat. A sword hung at her side with a black hilt and scabbard. The blade itself was the purple and was cursed. Should anyone wield it besides its master, the wielder shall die.

I sighed and took a quick bath, dressed, brushed my hair and put it up. I ignored the makeup and was out the door just in time for the feast to start.

As always the feast was delicious and fun, with dancing and laughing and joke telling. I drank too much wine and became sick, so I turned into my room early. I smiled as I lay on my bed and accessed my internal menu. I picked log out, but a dialog box beeped at me that I couldn't due to an error, and to try again later. I started to get worked up about it, but the wine knocked me out before I could. Oh, well. I would just take a nap until I could leave. I'm sure Mrs. Batson wouldn't mind me being tardy due to technical errors.

I just wished I could have found out.


	6. Chapter 6

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

I groggily sat up in my bed, wondering why I had a mega headache. I assumed it was the wine from the last night and I've been hung-over before in 8th Life, but it has never followed me into Real Life. Rubbing my eyes, trying to get them open, I walked for my bathroom, but I hit a wall instead. Confused, I pried my eyes open. I looked around. Closed my eyes; opened them again; looked around, and still was confused. I was in the room that I had gone into to Log Out.

That was when I remembered I didn't log out. I smiled to myself and pulled up my menu. I noticed that all my friends were offline already. They probably didn't do the emergency Log Out from the outside because they saw that I was drunk. I usually enjoy being drunk without having to worry about hurting my body, and get angry at them if they pull me out.

I chose Log Out, figuring that if my friends were gone, I could leave. But the same error box came up. Confused, I tried again; same results. Frowning, I tried the long way by going through the Managing, then Account Settings, then Log Out. The error box came roaring into view. I closed my menu and looked around.

Never has this happened before. It was impossible to lock a person in the game unless you had the control codes. No one but the Creator and the Heir has those codes, and they really shouldn't use it. The only time it has been used was at the beginning when someone tried to hack into the game and get past the Uncrossable Mountains. The Creator locked him into gameplay and hacked him so he couldn't get above level 2 in anything. When the Hacker learned that he was being hacked, he naturally tried to Log Out, but due to the lock, he couldn't and faced his punishment.

There was no way the Creator knew who I was, would even care about me. Why would he lock me into the game?

A scream jerked me from my thoughts and then I heard pounding footsteps outside. I opened the door and saw hundreds of people looking for a place to leave and more not caring and Logging Out on the spot, leaving their Avatar to crash soulless to the ground. I grabbed a woman running by, and pulled her into my room and shut the door.

"What's going on out there?" I asked. The woman was sobbing, but she got my answer out through her tears. "We-we-we're being at-at-attacked! They're i-i-in the K-K-ing's room!" I threw her out of my way and ran against the crowd, ignoring my headache and my confusion. I rushed up the stairs. The people running down where slowing my progress, so I just pulled my sword out and they got out of the way quickly. That was when I realized that I had my sword. I looked down and saw I was no longer in my dress, but in my jumpsuit. I stood in confusion for a second, but then someone hit me and I remembered where I was.

It felt like it took me forever to get to the King's room. But once there, I kicked down the door and rushed in, wielding my sword. I saw the King in there being held from the back by a man. I rushed in prepared to kill the assailant, but then I saw his face. I stopped in the middle of the floor staring at the man who was prepared to kill my beloved King, the only one who has ever treated me as a daughter, and I couldn't attack. The man who was standing there was a man I had only seen pictures of, heard stories of, the man who paid for me to go to school. There, in the same room as me, was my father.

I stared at him, mouth agape. The King looked at me and opened his mouth. I assumed he was telling me to kill the man, but I couldn't hear. All I could do was stare at the man who abandoned me. I opened my mouth and let out one word. "D-dad?" I saw the King's face go white with shock and then fall into acceptance. He knew I couldn't kill my father.

Gary Jenise smiled at me. "Well, here I was thinking you wouldn't remember me." I dropped my sword. That was my biggest mistake. I saw the King's eyes look behind me and widen with fear. I started to turn, but I was too late. I felt the sword go through my back and out of my front. I knew if I hadn't turned even that little bit, the blade would have gone through my spine, and I would be dead.

As it was, when the unknown assailant pulled out his blade, I fell to my knees. I watched as the other man walked over to my beloved King and slit his throat. But instead of disappearing in a flash of light, he just crumpled. His body stayed there. I felt myself fall into unconsciousness. I wondered if I would live.

Just before I went totally out, I heard my father's voice, close to my ear. "Silly girl. How did you think you could defeat me? I am your father, your superior, your better. You will never get to my level. You will die unaccomplished, lonely and afraid."

I managed to get one thing, one whisper out. "I will hate you forever." But he just laughed.

"This is the end of your forever, fool. Go die in pain."

Then I was gone, the last thought in my head was filled with defiance. I will prove him wrong. I will get rid of my father, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The noise was going on and on and on. It never seemed to stop. The whole time while I was riding the black waves, the noise continued. Beep. Beep. Beep. I remember one time, just as I started to drown, the noise became one solid tone. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I heard deep and higher noises, they sounded like words. I remember one word being said over and over. "Clear!" Every time I heard that sound I would be jolted up out of the water just to be pulled under.

I heard nothing for a while but the . Then I heard a fragment of a man's voice. "Call it." Call what? I wondered. Just then the waves pushed me up, angry that the people weren't helping me. Or just thought I tasted bad. Then, as I floated again, I heard the noise. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I started to count the noise. Beep. One. Beep. Two. Beep. Three. The voices on the other side were gone, leaving me alone. Beep. 245. I heard crying from multiple people. Beep. 367. A name is said. Carina? Another. Sabrina? More crying voices. Beep. 589. Words. Telling some people to leave. Steps. A closed door. Beep. 834.

Beep. 2,657. A door opens. Pressure on my hand. Words. Male, deep, wavering. "Please say something!" Beep. 2,987. Splash. Warm liquid on my arm. Tear? The pressure is gone. The door opens. I need to speak. "Hi." I recognize it as my own. Footsteps stop, then run fast away. Door slams shut.

I am lost again. Lost my count of the noise. The dark water beckons me. But then I'm pulled out by a voice. A new one. They haven't visited me before. "How long has it been?" I hear a whole sentence! I'm excited, and almost miss the next one. "They brought her in yesterday morning."

I hear a clicking. A pen? "How has she been?" the new voice wanted to know. "Well," the old one, the one that visits me a lot. "we brought her into surgery, sewed the wound closed. She was obviously attacked by a sword. It entered her back and came out her front. It happened in her sleep, and there was no sword fragments in her. We lost her for 10 minutes and called it, but before the nurse could say the time, she started back up on her own. I think she's stable now."

I was happy to know I wouldn't have to hear the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep noise again. I wonder how long I'll be here? "How long will she need to be here?" the new voice read my mind. "Well, if she wakes up, 3 weeks. She is healing fast. If she doesn't wake up, well either until she does or until we have to pull the plug." IF I wake up!

Suddenly I remember my last vow. I will get revenge on my father! I stopped paying attention to the people and focused on the waves. Why should I float when I could swim? I turned on my stomach and paddled. I swam hard. I don't know how long I swam but I never stopped. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke.

My feet hit land and I looked up. It was white all around me. I stepped onto the sand and looked around. I could only see the dark waters behind me. I listened hard, past the sounds of the waves. Beep. Beep. Beep. I smile. I won. I turn around and see two doors. One is labeled Back, another Forward. I look through the Forward door. I saw happiness at every turn. I saw my mom and Isabelle smiling at me, beckoning. I am tempted to go but then hear the noise start to stutter. Beep. Beeeeep. Beep. It reminds me what I have to do.

I shut the door to the Forward and open the one to Back. I see me, in a bed. Asleep. Two men talking. One a doctor, the old voice. The other a police officer. The new voice. I wait until they leave to step through.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around the room. The walls were pure white, as were the floors, ceiling, and trim. I had an I.V. stuck into my arm that led to a bag of clear liquid. A heart monitor stood beside the bed with railings I was laying on. So, I was obviously in a hospital. Thinking hard, I remembered the closest hospital was Stray Hospital. Okay, so most likely I was at Stray.

I saw a window with metal trim and chicken wire in between the panes. Outside was bright, but looked like it was either early morning or late afternoon. People passed in the hall, wondering what they should have for dinner. That means it was late afternoon, maybe somewhere around 4:30.

I know where I am and when I am, now why am I here? I thought back to the school day before, my anger at the President then seeing him at the dojo. I remembered the travel back to the castle in 8th Life and the dinner. I became drunk, so I went to a room to log out, and end up here? That can't be right.

I gasped, remembering afterwards. Being locked into gameplay, my father, the unknown assailant, and the King's death. But I was stabbed, almost died in there. But it kicked me out and I was fine, right? Maybe the Lock caused me to fall into a coma when someone pulled my helmet off?

I reached down under the blankets to my stomach, were the sword had come out in 8th Life. There was a bulge. I looked down and pulled my shirt up. I had a bandage wrapped all around my waist. I stared at it, trying to comprehend. The only way I could be in a hospital was if I was in Real Life. The only way I could have this wound was if I was in 8th Life.

I pulled my shirt back down and felt for my hair. It was red, not the almost purple black that it was in 8th Life. So I was in Real Life? Then what happened to me? Did I just happen to get hurt in the same spot?

Just then a nurse came in and looked at my position. Staring at a piece of hair with my shirt half up on my left side only with the bandage showing. She smiled at me. "I'll go get the doctor. He will be able to explain it." She said and left.

The doctor came in soon after and smiled as well. "I am so glad you woke up. We don't get a curious case like yours all the time." He came in and started saying doctor-ey stuff that I barely understood.

When he was done, I just stared at him. He chuckled and explained, "Basically, you were stabbed through the back with either a sword or long knife. It missed your spine by inches. Oddly, it left no fragments in you that we saw in the surgery and we verified after looking at X-Rays. I checked the clothes that you were brought in with, but we had to cut them off of you, and there was no way to check for holes, and I wasn't paying attention to that when you were brought in. You've been in a coma for two days, including the day you were brought in."

I nodded, understanding. On the outside I was calm, but inside I was freaking out. I had a wound that was identical to Gothica's. That was just not possible. The doctor continued, oblivious to my inner-drama.

"The police will come in and interview you later, but before they do I want to ask you one question I know they won't. What do you remember from the time you were in a coma?" He asked.

I looked at him for a second, forgetting everything, just trying to remember. I furrowed my brows, closed my eyes, and clenched my fists. Focusing I came up with three things.

"All I remember is a beeping noise that one time ran straight and continuously, I remember black waves, and an white island with two doors." I looked up at the doctor to see him nodding.

"Well, the beeping was probably the heart monitor, the time it was continuous was when we lost you. I don't know what the rest means. Oh well, thank you. I'll go get the officers now." He said then left.

While waiting I turned on the T.V. to a news program. There was a woman standing in front of an apartment building with police cars and tape all around it. I caught her just as she was saying thank you to a man named Tim.

"Today I stand in front of the Drake Apartment Building. As you can see behind me there are many cops all around. But for what reason? Just this morning, a woman walks into her father's bedroom here and finds him dead. The police tell us that he has been dead two days ago, on Wednesday morning. The man, Drew Cooper, was found in his bed with his DreamGamer helmet still on and his throat slashed. The police have found nothing to link anyone to the crime and there are no suspects as of yet." She concluded her report and started interviewing people. As she did, Drew's picture came up.

Seeing it, I was instantly alert. That man looked exactly like the King. I thought back to what the doctor told me, and that the last day I had at school was Tuesday. I stayed late in the game because I was locked, so I would have been brought in on Wednesday morning, the same day this dude died. And Wednesday morning was the same night I watched the King die in 8th Life by the unknown assailant slashing his throat. Instead of disappearing in a flash of light, the King's dead body stayed there, as if he had Logged Out. Drew died that same way, that same day, and he looks exactly like the King. Plus, he was wearing a DreamGamer when he was found!

I looked down at the bump the bandage caused under the thin sheet. Could this man be the King? Yes, there is no doubt about that. Drew Cooper is the King, just like I am Gothica. The King was killed Wednesday, and Drew died the same way Wednesday. Gothica was stabbed Wednesday, and I woke up in a hospital with the same wound and people tell me I was brought in Wednesday. This was just impossible. If I hadn't seen the News, I would have passed it off as coincidence, even if I knew I didn't truly believe that. But now seeing this, I can't fool myself.

The door opening again tore me out of my shock. I quickly turned off the T.V. and looked to the door. Two men in police uniforms came in and smiled.

"Hello, Zoey. My name is Detective Everett Johns." The first one said, offering me his hand. As I shook it, I looked him up and down. He sounded and looked vaguely familiar. He had red hair, the same color as mine, in a military hair cut and slight stubble around his chin, and he looked to be in his early thirties. He had kind brown eyes and perfect teeth that both smiled at me. "This is the first time I saw you awake. I came in yesterday, but you were unconscious. I am glad you pulled through."

The other man waved at me, "And I'm Detective David Beeks. I haven't seen you yet, but I'm happy your better now." David was obviously older then Everett's thirty-something but not too old, maybe in his late forties, early fifties. He had short curly hair but only on the sides and back of his head, his hair line receding. He had dark green eyes and crooked teeth, and I could tell two were fake. He had a bulge in his breast pocket that signified that he was a smoker or card-player.

Everett took out a pen and notepad and immediately started asking questions. They were quick, just like those mind games; the one where one person says a word and the other has to say the first word that pops into their head. Sometimes David would pop in and ask a question to elaborate my answer. I answered quickly to them all, until he got to the most important one, asked by David. "Do you know who did this to you?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, my father but stopped. They almost got it out of me. I don't know why, but I was protecting the evil man who did nothing but hurt me. There was an awkward pause in the room as I was silent. I didn't want to lie to these men; they were too nice. But then I found a loophole. It wasn't my father, it was the other man I didn't see. I sighed and looked out the window. "No, I don't remember."

Suddenly, Everett moved to my side and looked me in the eyes. "Zoey, we need to know who did this to you. If you know anything at all, any small detail, we need it." I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

"I'm sorry, I must have been in 8th Life still. I didn't catch his face." I whispered.

That was where David perked up. "His face? So it was a man?" He asked. I looked at him, realizing what I had let slip. This ruins my feign of amnesia.

"Uh..um…" I hastened to look for a cover. "I was just saying that because…I just assumed it was a man." I winced inside, knowing that every word made my half-lie become bigger and bigger. It was impossible to hide it from the Detectives anymore.

David looked like he wanted to grill me more, but Everett stopped him, seeing my distress. He smiled at me and gave me his card. "Please, if you remember anything, just call." He told me. I nodded and he left, dragging David along with him.

I sighed and turned the T.V. back on, thinking maybe it would give me the answers I needed. Sadly, all it did is tell me that they were expecting a very rainy few months.


	8. Chapter 8

Baubo Crew

By: Luncida Black

Disclaimer: This story is based on a manga, translated into English, 1/2 Prince. I do not own anything that is expressed in my writing, besides the characters, character's names, and some additional facts.

A few hours later, my door opened again. Before I could look up to see who it was, I heard my name being squealed and felt someone glomp me. (Glomp: A flying, tackle hug. Usually hurts even if you aren't wounded.) I gasped as the girl squeezed me, but instead of pulling in air, I got a mouth full of brown, curly hair. "Brittany! I can't breathe!" I wheezed and she immediately pulled away.

"Ohmygosh! I'm soooo sorry! I was just worried about you!" She spoke fast, her eyes bright. I saw the twins, Sabrina and Carina, walk in followed by Karen, Twinkle, Robin, Charlie, and Jacob.

I smiled at the gifts they were all holding. A snow globe with the hospital in it from Charlie, seeing how I collect them. Matching teddy bears from the twins. Robin got me a balloon that would never "die", Karen got me a giant box of Pocky, Jacob brought me all the books in a manga I'm reading, Twinkle brought me some incense that would help me relax, and Brittany brought me some "fashionable" clothes that the hospital would allow me to wear.

They all crowded around my bed, hugging me one by one. Well, except for Charlie. He just waved. He isn't a very huggey person. Sabrina put my laptop on my bed side table. "I know you don't want to think about school right now, but the teachers said you have to. The doctors told us that you were going to stay here for the rest of the month, so we visited all your teachers and got the plans for you. Everything is on here and all you have to do is do it all by the time you get back." She informed me.

I sighed, knowing that I would probably pounce on it the second I get a chance and finish it in a week. The bad thing about that is that I would forget all the stuff and loose the only thing I had to do. Carina gave me a thick manila envelope. I looked at it and looked at her, asking for an explanation in my poetic way. "What's this?"

She smiled, eager to answer. "This is a letter from every person at the school. Go ahead, open it!" I looked down at the envelope. I held the end away from me and unclasped the top. Instantly, confetti flew out the top, projectile. Everyone laughed as it hit the opposite wall. I looked at Carina with "the look."

"That was supposed to hit me, wasn't it?" I asked. That sent another round of laughter, and I couldn't help but join in. We had fun, and not once did anyone bring up the subject of where I was. I wanted them to ask me so bad so I could tell them what I remembered, but I couldn't bring it up myself. That was the only day they all came together, and I didn't want to tell them separately.

A few days later, after all the mangas were read and the homework was done, I turned on the News again. I watched as they talked about a fire, then a blood drive, and the weather, still calling for much rain. Then it was that same woman as before, standing in front of this hospital. I turned it up to see what she was talking about.

"Thanks, Tim. Today I'm standing in front of Stray Hospital. Earlier this week, I reported about Drew Cooper, a man who was found dead in his bed with his throat slashed. I have spoken to the police and they believe that the murderer has also claimed another victim." My heart pounded as she spoke, my stomach having the same feeling it gets as the plane I'm ridding takes off, or the rollercoaster starts. "Thankfully, the victim, 13 year old Zoey Jenise, is still alive." I was sitting straight up, ignoring the pain in my stomach. My eyes were wide and I was gripping the hand rails. The scene cut to her talking to my doctor and him explaining how I was in a coma and barely lived.

Then, the camera back to the woman, she continued. "Zoey was interviewed by two police officers, and here is what they have to say:" then it cut to Detective Everett.

"Zoey defiantly knows something. We believe that she knows the attacker, but is protecting him. The attacks on both her and the man are identical, but we cannot confirm it as of yet."

I turned off the T.V. angrily and flopped myself down. I couldn't believe that the officer would say that on the News! I fumed for a while before I heard the door open.

I looked up, expecting to see Brittany. She hadn't visited me today yet. But the person I saw wasn't her. "What the HECK are YOU doing HERE!" I yelled. My visitor hushed me and shut the door. "What?" I challenged, "you don't want to be seen near me?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "No, I don't want to be kicked out for stressing you." I stared at him for a while, my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"You, Micheel, are visiting me and you don't want to be kicked out?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. The Student Council President nodded his head. I blinked at him. He stared at me.

"Get out." I whispered. He looked shocked. "You heard me, get out!" I spoke stronger and louder. "You get out, or I scream."

He looked at me, not believing I would. But when I took a deep breath, he hastened to stop me. "All right! All right! I'm leaving. But I'm not promising I won't come back." With that he left out the door.

I was still reeling in shock when the door opened again the next day. I looked and saw Micheel again. "Why in the world are you coming to see me?" I asked a little calmer then yesterday.

He stood in the door way and shrugged."I feel sorry for you, that's all." He smiled then. "Can I actually come in today?" He asked.

"Nope," I didn't even think about it. He shrugged again and left.

This happened every day. I eventually looked forward to it. I even wouldn't say no when he asked if he could stay, so he would take a seat and we would talk. He told me about how I was the word of the school, how people were swearing the Baubo Hall was haunted, and that I was the one who conjured up the demon. They were saying how something went wrong and the demon turned on me.

He told me how the Demon Hall was now afraid of me and left the Chibi Hall alone. He told me how Mrs. Lee freaked out when she found a creepy note in her desk, saying that I shall get revenge because of her insolence towards me. We laughed at the stories, but then I would remember who it was and send him away.

Whenever the door opened, I looked up, hoping it was him. I would be disappointed when it was my friends and then get angry at myself for feeling that way. My mood swings drove my friends away, and soon only Micheel would visit me.

"So, tell me something." I asked of him 3 days before I was allowed to leave. "Why are you really visiting me. And don't say 'I felt sorry for you' because we both know that's not it." I laughed with him at that, somehow finding it funny. Everything was funny around him.

"Well, I guess it was the mystery." He said, not looking at me. "I wanted to know what happened, and something told me that what would be said in the newspapers wasn't true. I wanted to hear what you remember from that night."Here he looked at me expectantly, and it was my turn to look away.

I stared out the window at the quickly darkening sky. I felt my lips move and heard words come out, but they were new to me. "I think that somebody has found a way to kill people by killing their avatar in 8th Life." And before I knew it I was telling everything to him, what happened that night, the old man, and even that I saw my father.

When I finished speaking, I finally turned to face him. He just stared at me, pale and shocked. He stood up and left. Just that. He left. Gone. I slouched down in my bed and continued to look out the window.

I didn't get any more visitors during my stay at the hospital.


End file.
